


Tumblr Drabbles

by AnimeWolf38



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Currently I have five different requests in my drafts, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, also i am open for requests, as long as im in the fandom i'll write almost anything, requests from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38
Summary: Some drabbles requested on my Tumblr kennycantdecide. I'm open for requests from any fandom I'm in, ships or friendship, or single characters. Anything, pretty much.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Uraraka Ochako/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Frosen Steel (RWBY) - Doing Chores Together

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here because apparently some people actually liked my drabbles??? I mean okay???

Ruby really has no clue why Uncle Qrow decided to send three people out on patrol together. She could understand staying in pairs, but three was a bit much. They beat Atlas’s best huntsmen!

Well, she supposed she couldn’t complain. As much of a chore it could be to patrol (seriously, nothing ever happens aside from an occasional grimm, it’s boring!), she a least got to spend time with her two favorite people.

Ruby hopes Yang never hears that.

“Friend Ruby, are you okay?” a loud voice suddenly says right in her ear, causing her to jump.

“Oh, Penny! Yeah, I’m fine! I was just thinking,” she promised, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

“Well that’s a first,” she heard Weiss say from her other side. She turned to her with a pout, and she swore she saw Weiss smile affectionately even as she rolled her eyes.

“There don’t seem to be any more signs of grimm in the surrounding area,” Penny reported after a few minutes of silence, and Ruby and Weiss both nodded.

“We should get back then,” Ruby said, already beginning to turn around. “We have more work to do than just patrolling.”

Penny grabbed Ruby’s hand, causing her face to flare red.

“I don’t think it’s work if I’m with you, friend Ruby!” she said with a smile so bright Ruby thought she was going to cry.


	2. Momochako (BNHA) - The Middle of Nowhere at Night So All the Stars Are Visible

“They should send someone to get us by tomorrow,” Momo says, putting her phone back into her pocket. It was useless anyway, they were too far from society to get any signal.

Ochako nods, pressing her hands (minus her pinkies) together as she rocks on the balls of her feet.

“So, we stay out here for the night?” she asks.

“Yes,” Momo confirms. “I can make us a tent and sleeping bags.”

Ochako thanks whatever God was out there that she got stuck with Momo of all people. If it was anyone else, they would have been worse off.

“I guess this won’t end up being the worst thing we have to go through as heroes!” Ochako says, pumping a fist in the air, trying to lighten the mood. “At least the villains lost track of us.”

Momo hums. “Yeah, though I wouldn’t say that just yet. You keep watch while I make what we need.”

Ochako nods and spins on her heels, giving Momo privacy. She absentmindedly scans the area for anyone who might have ended up here as well.

The were separated from the class during an attack. Her and Momo were hit with a teleportation quirk, and it sent them seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Momo had hope they would be found tomorrow, so Ochako does her best to believe that too.

After an agonizingly long moment, Momo finishes making the tent and sleeping bags. Ochako urges her to go to sleep, saying she’d take watch while she regained her energy, and Momo relents.

Ochako sits there, watching the sky. The stars were visible, unlike in the city. She had never seen so many before.

A sudden movement beside her causes her to jump and instinctively throw a punch, which was narrowly avoided by the intruder.

“It’s just me!” Momo says, raising her hands up, and Ochako blinks in embarrassment, lowering her fist.

Momo sits beside her, turning her own gaze up to the starry sky.

“I’ve never seen so many stars before,” she says.

Ochako turns her gaze to Momo, staring at her face for a long moment before smiling softly and flopping into a laying position on the ground. Momo follows.

“I haven’t either,” Ochako whispers into the night.


End file.
